Tasuki's Live Journal (The Great Rewrite)
by cutepiku
Summary: Tasuki writes a Live Journal to keep us updated on his thoughts and feelings as he travels through the world of Fushigi Yuugi. A rewrite to an 8 year old fic. Please R&R, comments make me smile. Rating because it follows Fushigi Yuugi and there is sexual themes. Also full of spoilers.


**Chapter 1: Beginning to Chiriko**

Hey. So I originally wrote this fic when I was barely 16. I still like coming back and reading it once in a while, but it does have errors (spelling, grammar, timeline, language, to name a few) so I was toying with the idea of rewriting it.

So let's do this.

_**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. Originally idea for a character LiveJournal came from Shnickledooger's Kyo Kara Maoh! Fic. Check it out.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Post 1<strong>

Today, I was told the ol' leader is dying. Well, I can't just let that happen, so I packed my bags and went travelling down the mountain. I decided maybe I could find some medicinal herbs or a doctor or somethin'. No luck. Found lots of food though. Lots of girls, too. They keep staring at me and I just want to hide in a bush or something. Make like a tree, y'know?

Anyways, I saw a patch of these herb things. Some girl was picking them, so I went over and asked her what they were. Next thing I knew, I was laying in the middle of the road with a black eye. Maybe I should get a different outfit other than the bandit garb. Apparently decent folk don't take kindly to my current attire.

**Current Mood:** In Pain

**Comments:**  
><em>Yeah Genro! You SAVE our boss! Woo woo YEAH YEAH!<em>  
>-Kouji<p>

_Go ahead and take yer sweet, sweet time. I'll be riiiight here, making sure everrrrything is a-okay._  
>-Eiken<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Post 2<strong>

Ran out of food already. It's only been like, 2 days, and I ate it all. I also have no money. So I decided to hide in a tree and wait until someone came by. Score, there's a lonely traveller. I jumped out of the tree, knocked him out, took everything he owned and hid him in a bush. Took his clothes, too, so now I can walk around town, no problem. Awesome plan, right?! I decided, however, I wasn't wasting my money on food. Found some local kids instead, and convinced them to steal some for me instead. Told them I was poor and hungry and dying.

And they bought it. Heck YEAH.

Now I have lots of food, money, decent clothes and a personal army of vagabond children. I sent them on a special mission to find some herbs. Might as well put them to use.

**Current Mood:** DAMN proud!

**Comments:**  
><em>Uh, Genro? The boss just died. Get back up here, we need you!<em>  
>-Kouji<p>

_Um.. no.. the uh.. the boss is.. alive? Yeah. Yeah, the boss is fine, keep looking for herbs! ...please?_  
>-Eiken<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Post 3<strong>

I read Eiken and Kouji's replies from yesterday, and decided to keep on my search for herbs. Why, you might be asking? Well, I trust Eiken! Why would he lie to me? Kouji, though... he likes to play tricks. You can never be sure about that guy!

Anyways, I went to a hospital to see if I could get a doctor for the boss. One of those nurse ladies got me to sit down and I was waiting for at least 6 hours. She came and brought me in to see the doctor and I only talked to him for 2 minutes. The doctor thought I was the sick one and tried to give me a full physical. He tried to get me to take off my clothes but I refused, of course. Ol' pervert. I knocked him upside the head and went through his cupboards. Found nothing of interest so I guess I'll go home. I'm taking all the candies for the kids, though.

**Current Mood:** Feelin' fine.

**Comments:**  
><em>You idiot! Get up here! Eiken has taken over and has us working for him!<br>_-Kouji

_Ignore that stupid bandit who SOME HOW always replies before I do!  
><em>-Eiken

* * *

><p><span><strong>Post 4<strong>

After getting lost, I finally made it back up the mountain. Apparently Kouji _wasn't_ lying, and the boss really is dead. I saw Eiken with some chick and decided I'd piss him off, so I took her. Honestly, I don't even like girls, they are a _pain_, but she doesn't know that, so it should scare her.

**Edit:** What is WRONG with her. Once I took her to my personal hideout, she tried to bite my clothes off! Feisty lil'... Apparently she was doing that because she's the priestess of Suzaku and was trying to find if I had any symbols on my body. Well, I _am_ Tasuki of the Suzaku seven, but I lied and told her that was the boss, and he just died. She was all sulky, but one of the guys told her about some chick in a town over who could raise the dead. So off she went with her two (maybe, maybe not) lady friends to find her. That would be cool, though. Zombie bandits with a zombie leader. They could pillage and kill and be UNSTOPPABLE.

Oh yeah. Got myself a magic tessen. It was a gift from the boss to me when he died, but Eiken decided to grab it and fondle it first. Kouji helped me disinfect it before I used it and now I can burn crap and look cool.

**Current Mood:** Weirded out.

**Comments:**  
><em>DON'T LEAVE ME GENRO. I LOVE- wait, where's the backspace on this keyboard..!<br>_-Kouji

* * *

><p><span><strong>Post 5<strong>

So I decided to go hunt down the priestess after all and tell her the truth. Some crazy zombies were trying to eat her brains, so I burned them all to show off my tessen! I went down to show her the symbol on my arm (and maybe show off how sexy my arms are) but she got some stupid sickness and can't see anything anymore. I also discovered her "lady" friends were actually a cross dresser and a pretty boy. Man, why couldn't they all have been hot girls? Wait... forget I said that.

Anyways, we go down to that village and meet the healer lady. She said she couldn't do anything unless Miaka (the priestess) was dead, but there was apparently ANOTHER healer in town who didn't require murder. So we find him, and he's some crazy old man. We asked him to heal Miaka or I'd kill him. Instead he had a freak out because apparently his girlfriend, the healer lady, is actually a zombie girlfriend. Basically, she's _supposed_ to be dead. So pretty boy (Hotohori) and cross dresser (Nuriko) went to save Miaka from the zombie we left her with. Oops.

A bunch of zombies tried to eat us but we managed to beat them up. When we did get to Miaka, the zombie bride herself was trying to eat Miaka. Yeesh. But the crazy old guy came down from his hovel and we discovered he was actually a crazy _young_ guy. And maybe not crazy. He killed off the zombie bride, stole all the glory, and healed Miaka. Turns out he is Mitsukake.

**Current Mood:** Kinda sad.

**Comments:**  
><em>Glory? Was this a competition?<em>  
>-Hotohori<p>

_Hey, I read the past entries you posted. Thanks for lying. At least you didn't call me gay._  
>-Nuriko<br>** Reply:** But we all know I was thinking it.

"_I went down to show her the symbol on my arm (and maybe show off how sexy my arms are)" wtf._  
>-Miaka<br>** Reply:** What. My arms are sexy.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Post 6<strong>

We spent the last week looking for that last senshi, Chiriko. Didn't find anyone. Of course, Miaka started going crazy, saying she could hear a dumb flute. Then some bats tried to eat her.

Makes me think. Everyone is trying to eat her. Does she taste good? Maybe I should take a bite out of her arm while she's asleep..

ANYWAYS, we found the crazy flute. Guess Miaka wasn't so crazy. Turns out it was our last senshi, Chiriko. And he has some MAD flute skills. Seriously.

**Current Mood:** A little hungry…

**Comments:**  
><em>Try to take a bite out of Miaka and you will wake up with a sword skewering you through your midsection.<em>  
>-Hotohori<br>** Reply:** Uh, no thanks. I like my stomach and six-pack just fine how they are.

_Don't worry. I'll heal you if he stabs you._  
>-Mitsukake<p>

_At least SOMEONE appreciate my flute skills!_  
>-Chiriko (or AM I?!)<p>

_You can bite my arm if I can bite yours!_  
>-Miaka<br>** Reply: **Really? Deal!

* * *

><p>And that's it. 8 years since I wrote a Fushigi Yuugi fanfic, and it's just a rewrite, haha. Well, please leave a review and let me know if it's a failed endeavor.<p>

Yeah, 8 years later and I'm still begging for reviews. Delicious, delicious reviews.


End file.
